First Impressions
by Nanase Haruka
Summary: Most girls had never captured Sena's attention, but this one girl steps in between Agon and him, and suddenly, everything changes. Fem!Kuro [KiKuro] [T for Hiruma's potty mouth]


**First Impressions**

An Eyeshield 21 and Kuroko no Basket crossover

By: Nanase Haruka

* * *

Note: For the sake of this story, let's say that the Winter Cup takes place in Kanto, instead of Tokyo. Also, this takes place at the beginning of the Winter Cup for KnB and right around the match-up between Shinryuuji Nagas and Deimon Devil Bats in the Kanto Tournament.

* * *

Sena has never really paid attention to girls, since none paid any to him. The only individuals of the opposite gender that he interacted on a daily basis with in high school were his surrogate sister, Mamori, and the cheerleader for the Deimon Devil Bats, Suzuna. But his gaze could not be broken as a fairly petite (yet still taller than him) blue-haired girl stepped in between Agon and himself, her hand somehow successfully catching the hand that had originally been aiming at Sena. Mamori was standing behind Sena, recovering from the unwanted attention she had received from the tanned monster, and further shocked by the appearance of this unknown female. The other girl had sky blue hair slightly past her shoulders and side-swept bangs and her eyes were a matching brilliant hue of blue. She was also roughly the same height as Mamori, or maybe slightly taller, and she wore a high school uniform, that neither recognized as one from the region that they were in.

"It's not nice to hit someone smaller than you." She stated in an unwavering voice. She didn't seem to be the least bit perturbed by the fact that Agon towered over her and was sporting dreadlocks that one would usually associate with delinquents. For her small frame to actually show no sign of weakness from the tanned freshman's blow was astonishing, because Sena was sure he would be blown away by it.

Agon's personality took a 180-degree turn and he smiled, devilishly handsome. He retracted his hand from her grasp and ran it through his dreads. "And who may you be, little lady? Surely a beauty like yourself can't be accompanying this loser."

"I'm quite sure that isn't any of your business." She replied shortly, her eyes narrowing, almost dangerously. The blue-eyed girl most definitely did not look impressed at his advances.

"Right, that was rude of me; I really should introduce myself first, eh?" His dark eyes glinted behind his sunglasses, "My name is Kongo Agon, running back for the Shinryuuji Nagas. You must have heard of me."

"I'm afraid I haven't. I'm not an American football fan—players much too often behave as barbarians." The manner in which she said this was clearly phrased as an insult.

"Oh-ho? So you know that I play Amefuto and yet you still say that—you have guts, little lady."

Sena and Mamori had their jaws wide open at the gall this girl was displaying. Standing up to Agon was no small ordeal and both wondered how she was able to react so calmly in the face of such an intimidating opponent.

"Kuro-chin~" A childish sounding voice called from a short distance away. Suddenly a looming shadow blocked the sun's rays from hitting Deimon's running back and manager. "Kuro-chin, I found you~"

Sena's eyes bulged at the height of the newcomer. He had shoulder-length, vibrant purple hair with matching coloured eyes and was easily taller than the tallest Kyoshin Poseidon players! Mamori was currently gaping at him as well, speechless. In his mouth, he was currently munching on what looked like 10 Pocky sticks and held three big boxes in his long arms.

"Aah? Who're you? Go away, you're bothering us. Can't you see we're busy?" Agon snarled, not daunted by the new presence.

Purple eyes narrowed and the air around the group changed. "But it looks to me like you're the one bothering Kuro-chin. I don't like it when people bother Kuro-chin."

"It's fine, Murasakibara-kun. I was just about to leave anyway. Akashi-kun will be wondering what took you so long." The other female acknowledged the giant's presence and turned around to leave.

"Tch, well, this won't be the end of it, little lady. I'll be seeing you around."

Murasakibara, who had just started walking away, gave a nasty glare over his shoulder and protectively covered "Kuro-chin" from Agon's gaze.

A little belated, Sena took notice of the gym bags that were slung across the shoulders of the two strangers, one said _Yosen_ and the other _Seirin_. The bags clearly weren't of the American football kind, so they must be in town playing a different sport and for different schools. Pissed off, Agon stormed away, not bothering to say another word.

Sena finally turned his attention to his surrogate older sister and asked how she was doing.

"I-I'm fine, Sena. Let's get back to Hiruma-kun and the others." Mamori started a little slowly, before regaining her composure. The whole experience they had just gone through was certainly startling.

"Who was that girl anyway?" Sena pondered aloud, eyes gazing upwards in thought, as the two were walking back to meet up with the rest of the Devil Bats.

_I didn't even get a chance to thank her for standing up for me!_ The small brown-haired teen mentally berated.

"And that guy that was with her… He was a giant! Most definitely over two metres…" Mamori commented, causing Sena's brown-haired head to bob up and down in agreement.

* * *

"Mamori-san, Sena-kun, you're back!" Kurita yelled, overjoyed and his arms waving back and forth frantically.

"Shitty shrimp, shitty manager, where have you been?" Hiruma growled, placing his hands on his hips in a power position. His teeth sparkled menacingly.

"U-uh, w-we had a run in with Agon-san…" Sena stuttered in reply. Despite being a part of the Devil Bats for a while, he still couldn't help but be a little scared of the blonde.

"Kongo Agon, as in the shitty dreads? What the fuck did that bastard want?" Mamori retold the situation to the blonde captain, who merely cackled in delight. "Kekeke, the shitty dreads got talked down by a fucking girl runt?"

He cocked his rifle on top of his shoulder, still smiling maniacally. The Deimon Devil Bats were gathered at the stadium to get information on their potential enemies, namely the Oujo White Knights. Today, they were facing the Sado Strong Golems. Just as the White Knights were warming up, girls all around started furiously whispering.

"God, we're so lucky today! I mean I came here to see Sakuraba-sama, but Kise-sama is here as well!"

"Do they know each other?"

"Ohhh~ they're so handsome!"

The squeals were incessant, and constantly increasing in volume. Veins popped up on several of the foreheads of Deimon's football team. None of them had girlfriends, so they were looking on with envy (and a tinge of bitterness).

"Tch, how fucking annoying. Fucking blondes." Hiruma loudly chewed his bubblegum, blew a bubble, and popped it.

"Hi Sakuraba-san!" A blonde male greeted cheerfully. Deimon could only assume that that was the 'Kise' everyone was gossiping about. All in all, he looked quite similar to Oujo's idol; he was about the same height, but more slender in build and with longer hair.

"Oh, Kise-san. Glad you could come! Aren't you really busy now?" Sakuraba replied. Kise rubbed the back of his head slightly and smiled.

"Haha, yeah, my team just got into town for the Winter Cup! Oh, oh, but more importantly! I have someone that I want to introduce to you~"

The blonde football player raised an eyebrow, glancing around curiously in their immediate vicinity. He didn't see anyone and he wasn't the only one. He chuckled a bit nervously, "Um… Whom are you talking about?"

"My girlfriend, of course!" Kise gestured to the empty spot beside him, but everyone still looked confused.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tomoko." A petite blue-haired girl made herself known as she spoke. She gave a polite bow.

"GAH!" Sakuraba uncharacteristically shouted, jumping back a meter. He had a hand placed over his heart. Kise looked completely unaffected by her sudden appearance and was smiling brightly.

"Isn't Kurokocchi adorable?" The model wrapped his arms around the girl. Sena and Mamori gave a small gasp, to which their teammates looked at them oddly.

"What's wrong, Sena-kun?" Kurita inquired.

"T-that's her! The girl…"

* * *

AN: That's it for now! See you around next time. Please leave a review if you enjoyed reading this fic. :)


End file.
